2 WRONGS MAKE A RIGHT
by Vinceroth
Summary: paine gets sent to the past and attends balamb garden where she meets seifer. will they hit it off? maybe..contains yaoi and possible yuri!


**Disclaimer: **Yea hi I don't own ANY of the final fantasy characters.

2 WRONGS MAKE A RIGHT

SQUALL POV

"Squall.."

I look around the forest to see who is calling my name.

"Squall...Squall why won't you come to me?"

I start running through the forest trying to find the person calling my name.

"Where are you? Who are you?"

"Don't hide from me squall. Show me how you truly feel."

"Truly feel?"

I make it to the end of the forest to find something unbelivable. Infront of me on a bed of of flowers I saw myself kissing seifer. I slowly walk over to them then try to punch myself only to have my fist go through my face as if I was a ghost.

"Stop hiding from me squall.."

"I won't hide any more."

I looked down at my other self feeling the fear rise up in me. "No! Shut up!" And of course yelling at myself didn't stop me from telling seifer how I really felt.

"Seifer I never hated you...I envyed you infact. I always wanted to be like you..Seifer I...I"

At this point I try kicking myself in the face and of course it doesn't work so I just close my eyes waiting to hear those three words.

"Squall what's wrong?"

I open my eyes to find him ontop of me with a look of concern..This time I was under him and not watching myself..

"Squall?"

"Seifer I love you!"

"Squall I-"

I sit up in bed panting.

"Squall is something wrong?"

I look next to me to find a naked rinoa in my bed. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

I sit up in bed then quickly check to see if rinoa was next to me.._Oh thank god it was just a nightmare._ I rest my forehead against the palm of my right hand. _I can't let seifer get to me..He is my rival..._ I look to the clock and it was 2 A.M. I lay back down and close my eyes. Befor I know it sleep takes over.

SEIFER POV

Beep Beep Beep Beep

I lazily reach for the alarm clock and turn it off._ Heh heh another day to bug leonheart._I do my daily routine..eat,shower,brush teeth and so forth. As I head for the door someone bangs on it.

"Hey anyone in there?"

"Yea hold your fucking horses!"

I open the door for the dick that nearly broke it down. I was surprised to see ruby eyes looking at me. This dick wasn't a dick...this dick was a bitch.

"Hey! Did you hear a word I said?"

I shake my head and look her over. She was dressed so strangely."What the hell are you wearing? Are those some sort of pirate boots? And your pants." I circle the girl. "Buckles on the side of your pants? And what's that?" I pull on some strange looking sex straps that was on her. "Overalls things? And a poncho?"

"I made this outfit you ass."

"Strangely sexy."

"Fuck you. Where is this class 606?"

"That's my class."

"Will you take me there?"

"Er..sure..by the way i'm seifer, and you?"

"Paine."

I have a feeling me and pain will get along very well.

PAINE POV

Me and this seifer guy head down the hall and I can't help but notice that people stay clear of his path. "Hey dickface why do people stay clear from you?"

"Because,cunthead,they know I would kick their ass."

I nod seeing that is understandable.

We make it to the class and he brings me to a girl that is no older than me.

"Hey quisty we got fresh meat!"

The blonde girl turns to me. "Hi! I'm quistis your teacher. I can't help but raise a brow. "Aha! I know I get that alot. What is your weapon?"

I hold up a gunblade that has a skull design on it. "My gunblade.." I hear the class gasp which confuses me.

"Don't pay attention to them. See we only have two gunbladists here and that's seifer and squall. It's a surprise to have a female gunblader."

"Oh.."

"Anyway, your seat is next to seifer." She smiles sweetly at me then seifer leads to my desk. I look at the screen infront of me then at all the strange buttons.

"It's easy once you get used to it."

I look to seifer who has a smirk on his face._He is kinda sexy..Ugh I hate him for that.._

"Squall you are late!"

I look to the front of the class to see the blonde glaring at some brunette."Sorry.." The brunette heads forh is seat which was the desk next to seifer.

"Hey princess! Say hello to our female gunblader paine."

I looked to seifer wondering why he called that guy a princess.

"Stop calling me that..."

"Priiiiinnnnncceeessssss."

"Whatever.."

SQUALL POV

For the past hour seifer has been paying more attention to that paine chic then me. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing.

"Attention class! You all will be paired in teams of three. I want you all to go outside and find a monster you want to do a report on. You will study this monster for several days ok? You all have one hour to track down the monster of your choice then report back here."

Some of the girls look at me in hopes of teaming up with me. I roll my eyes then raise my hand.

"Yes squall?"

"Can we choose partners?"

"Sure,who did you have in mind?"

I point to seifer and that paine chic. "That idiot and that chic."

"My name is paine.."

"Yea that idiot and paine." I can feel seifers eyes on me and I smirk inwardly.

"Sure. Remember back in one hour! Dismissed!"

Everyone scrambles to get the partners they want. I get up then face the other two who were already standing. Seifer comes over and gives me a bear hug.

"Awwww princess I didn't know you cared so much about me that you would choose me as your partner!" He puckers up his lips and my heart races.

"Seifer I swear to hyne that if you kiss me I will personally kill you!"

"Guess I will have to kiss you on the lips!"

His face moves closer to mine. His lips are now mere inches from mine. My heart skipds a beat when he gets ready to kiss me but at the last second paine moves us apart. "You love birds can make out later. I want to find my T-Rexaur."

She walks off with seifer following. I swear if I ever get the chance I will hurt that gre haired, red yed, man looking bitch.

SEIFER POV

Me and the others went outside and walked around in hopes of finding a T-Rexaur._I almost kissed him. He let me almost kiss him!No that doesn't sound like squall. Maybe he was waiting to see if I would chicken out...That has to be it!_

_"_Seifer? Earth to seifer..I'm the one that gets lost in thought."

I snap out of it then look to squall with a grin. "You still owe me a kiss princess." And of course he rolls his eyes.

"Hey dickface and birdy lets get a move on!"

I walk over to paine and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You want to get hurt?" she says with a glare. I just smirk and she punches me so hard in the stomach that I swear I saw stars. I look to squall who had a look in his eyes. I could tell it was humour in his eyes.

"You're a real ladies man." squall says walking past me.

"Heh she just gave me a love tap."

After what seemed like eternity we take a small rest stop under what seemed like the largest tree in the woods. I look to paine as she got up and walked around as if looking for something. "Hey, what are you looking for?"

"My T-Rex."

"Your T-Rex?"

"Yeah. I rode one here."

Me and squall give a look of surprise.

"What? Never seen a chic with a per T-Rex?"

We shook our heads.

"Well I have one and were going to bring him to garden."

"That is going to rock!"

Squall looks at me like i'm an idiot. I just smile.

PAINE POV

I look around the trees trying to find my friend.

"Hey cunthead what's it's name?"

"You really are a dick..."

"I got one."

"Yea and it's most likely not as big as my thumb." With that said squall couldn't help but laugh inwardly. "His name is Xert."

"Xert? What the fuck kind of name is that?"

Squall looked to him finding it no surprise how stupid he was. "It's T-Rex spelled backwards you dumb blonde..." Seifer glared at him. "I knew that princess!"

"Whatever..."

I couldn't help but laugh. "You two should get married." I laughed more when they glared at me.

"Squally can't handle me! I'm too much man for him."

I sigh then walk off calling xerts name.

SEIFER POV

I watch paine walk away in those sexy shorts of hers as I imagine things for my pleasure.

"She's not your type..."

I glare over to squall."What is she, your type?"

"No.."

"And how would you know what type is my type?"

"I think i've been around you long ehough to know your type.."

"Let me guess...you think you're my type huh?" I watch as squall once again get lost in his head.

"Hey boys!"

SQUALL POV

I look up to see what disturbed my train of thought.

"Meet my friend xert."

Apparently she wasn't lying about the T-Rex.

QUISTIS POV

I take a stroll outside nodding to the students who are working on their report._ I wonder why squall chose to partner with seifer..Unless..Unless it was because of the girl..Oh no! Not more competition!_ My fear turns into confusion when I stary to feel the ground shake. _Earth quake?_

"Hey blondie!" I look up to see paine, seifer and squall riding a T-Rexaur.

"Hey blondie!"

"It's intructor Trepe.."

"Yea well we wanted to fo a report on T-Rexaur and I decided to bring mu friend to share with you."

"T-Rexaurs can't be tamed."

"Says you. This one is, though if you piss it off I won't stop it from killing you."

I smile. "So much spunk. So tell me paine, where are you sleeping?"

"Boys dorm."

I gave a confused look."But why?"

"Because I told the headmaster that I can't stand some chics and i'm a lesbian. Mmmmm I love me some pussy!"

My mouth dropped.

SEIFER POV

I smile when I see Trepes expression and I wrap my arm around paines shoulder. "God I love this woman!"

The first word that poped in squalls head was 'dyke'.

I pull her close to me."So...Which room will you be in?"

"Ugh! Get off dickface!" she puchesme away and I can sense squall laughing in his head.

"Paine I expect you to put your friend somewhere."

I smile big as she walks away then face squall.

"What?"

"Why princess! It's good to know you'll write the whole report!"

"What?"

"Tell us when you're done."

"Whatever..."

I give him a bear hug which he responds by wriggling then finally glare at me. I laugh letting him go then hear paine sigh.

MYSTERYMAN POV

I started to pace in the small dark room I was in as I waited for my henchmen to return.

KNOCK KNOCK!_Ah right on time._"Come in." They come in and look at me. I turn my attention to the man with the white hair."Well?"

"She went deep in the past sir."

I grit my teeth. "How deep?"

"To the Sorceress Wars sir..."

"What? Our lord will not be happy! Who do you think will tell him about this?"

"I will sir..."

"No I will barali."

"Shall we assist sir?"

"No..Take your friend and train him."

"Yes sir!" I watch him leave with the one he must train. With a sigh I head to my lords room. As I walk down the diml;y lit hall the sound of beautiful piana music fill my ears. Oh how my lord loves the sound of the piano! Befor I can knock on the door it opens by itself. "Come here..." my lord says in his sexy smooth voice. I walk into the large room,straight to him then bow."Master she has gone to the past."

"Why do you call me master?"

"Because I think it fits you."

"You flatter me so. Which past is she in?"

"Sorceress Wars."

"Very interesting..Does ultimecia know of this?"

"She knows nothing."

"I want to recruit her."

"Yes master."

"Mmmmm, come here kuja."

I happily ober and strut over."Yes?" He pulls me onto his lap and in an instant his hot mouth is all over my neck.

PAINE POV

I sit by my window, in my room, looking out at balamb._This place is so strange. Anyone can be a high summoner and there is no dress spheres. The best thing is that sin does not exist._

KNOCK KNOCK

With a sigh I get up and walk to the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Hold on dammit!"

The electric door slides open to reveal a grinning seifer. "I overrode your code."

"Great I feel better knowing you can hack into teh damn door."

"You better! Why if someone were to break in and hurt you could come in and save you."

"The hell do you want?"

"You don't know? It is the monthly break."

"What?"

"Once a year everybody goes home for a month."

"I don't have a home..."

He smiles then grabs my wrist. "C'mon paine!" befor I can protest he picks me up and runs down the hall.

SQUALL POV

_It's that time of the month. No it's not a womans period,that I can handle. It's family month which means i'm stuck here with the annoying people._

"Squall are you listening to me?"

I look to irvine who just sighs.

"Squall you are a donkeys behind."

"Whatever..."

"Do you think you can hook me up with the new girl?"

"No.."

"But squall!"

"Hey princess!"

I look up to see seifer walking towards use and an angry paine over his shoulder. "I said stop calling me that.."

He put paine down and smiled at her. This caused my gut to twist."Paine meet irvine he is better for your health."

"Well hey there lil' lady."

She shakes his hand. "Hi."

Seifer faces me and it is obvious that I made him mad. I simply stand up and walk off, but befor I could get away I felt seifers strong grip on my wrist. "Not so fast princess."

Irvine turns to paine with a small smile. "Why don't we go somewhere befor these two fight."

"Sure."

Seifer glares at irvine,his grip on my wrist getting tighter. "No i'm taking her somewhere."

I sigh. "Irvine take her and go."

"Leonheart!"

Irvine grabs her hand and runs off laughing.

"Tough luck almasy."

He glares at me. "Oh you are in for a ass kickin!" He throws a punch at me and I easily dodge. I quickly look around to see there are still some people in the lobby then I look back to seifer just in time to dodge another punch."We sould take this to the training center."

"What you don't want people to watch you get your ass beat?" he throws another punch and gets me on my right side. I grit my teeth grabing my side.

"Can't take the pain leonheart?"

I don't move as he punches me in the stomach, causing me to double over.

"Leonheart why are you just standing there?"

"I said training center."

"Fine.." he picks me up and I know I must be blushing.

"Almasy!"

"Shut up or i'll change my mind."

SEIFER POV

_When i'm done with him he will wish he was never born.._I make it to the training center and hurl squall to the ground. "Get your ass up and fight me!"

He slowly stands, glaring at me. "I don't want to fight."

"What the hell is your problem? Are you trying to keep me from getting paine?"

"Would it matter?"

I clench my fist together, trying to keep my cool. _He is trying to push my buttons..Yea I can play that._ "Are you jealous princess?" I step closer to him which causes him to step back. "Are you mad because I don't pay attention to you anymore?" Another step closer and his back is against the wall. "Why so quiet squall?"

He slips his arms around my neck and pulls me into a hot kiss. I subconciously grip his hips and pull im closer to me. I run my tounge over his bottom lip until he opens his mouth to let my tounge in. I press my body hard against his as I explore his mouth.

He pushes me away then looks at me. "We can't do this."

"Why?"

"What do you want to get caught here?"

I smirk. He sighs taking my hand and walking us out the training center. Once we got to the main hall he checked around to make sure no one was looking and pulled me to the hall that led to the boys dorm.

"You know princess you'd look hot in a dress."

"Shut up." he pulls me into several quick kisses as we make our way to my room.

"Squall why are you doing all of this?"

"Because," he overrides the codes on my door causing it to open. "I don't want to hide from you."

"Hide?"

SQUALL POV

"I just can't hide anymore..."

"Then..don't hide from me. Show me how you truly feel."

My heart skips a beat at what he said. It was exactly the same thing he said in my dream.

"Squall?"

I shake my head then realize I went from standing at the doorway to laying on seifers bed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Since when do you care about my feelings?"

"You know i'm not always bad.."

I pull him down ontop of me and kiss him hard, forcing my tounges into his mouth in a battle for dominance. I moan when I feel is hands travel ip my sides, removing my shirt in the process. I watch as he starts to kiss my chest and moce to my right nipple. I arch my back when he runs his tounge over my now erect nipple.

His hands move downward and start to work on my many belts. I smile inwardly when he curses at my fashion style. He manages to get the belts off then remove my pants along with my boxers. I pout when I realize he is staring at me strangely and isn't doing anything. I turn my head as he overlooks my body. _Why won't he touch me? Am I unattractive to him?_

He cups my cheek and looks at me seriously. "Stop worrying you are fine, more than fine."

"I-" he covers my mouth with his. I close my eyes as his hand travels downward and strokes--

(AHAHAHAHAHA! yall thought i'd actually put a lemon up here? tch yea right if you actualy want it email me XD question..why is it called lemon? it's not sour and people like it and um o.o() get all..yenno when they read it..so shouldn't it be called something sweet? maybe chocolate? yea i'm callin it chocolate form now on. IM NOT POSTIN THIS CHOCOLATE! if u want it email me .)

PAINE POV

Irvine took me to balamb and showed me around.

"So are you hungru miss paine?"

"Please call me paine."

"Well ok."

"So what's good to eat around here?"

"Balamb has the greatest pizza."

"Sounds good."

He tips his hat and leads me to the pizza place.

_Irvine is nice..and an obvious player. He reminds me so much of gippal._ We walk up to the counter and irvine smiles at me. "Ladies first." I look to the person behind the counter and order a slice of jalepino (h/e you spell it) pizza.

"Well paine I think i'm in love."

"Huh?"

"I never met a woman who could handle the heat."

"Oh." He orders the same.

"So tell me how did you meet the gardens bully?"

"What? Oh you mean seifer? Well I got lost trying to dinf my vlass so I just picked a door and knocked."

"Sounds romantic." he laughs and I do to. The person behind the counter gives us our pizzas and ivine pays for them.

"I could have paid for half."

"Nonsense. I don't belive in a woman paying whether it's a date or not." We walk over to the table that has the spices and sauces. Irvine grabs the hot sauce and puts it all over his pizza.

"Is that all you can handle cowboy?" I take the sauce and shower my pizza with it.

"Is that a challenge paine?" he takes the sauce bacl and pours the remains sauce on the pizza. "Wootee! This pizza is going to taste good!"

SQUALL POV

"Squall.."

"Nnn.."

"Squall..."

"Go away..."

"Squall get up..."

I slowly sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Squall..."

I growl then glare at seifer only to find him still naping.

"Squall come to me."

_Is this another dream?_

"Squall.."

I quietly, but quickly, get dressed. I look to seifer then kiss his forehead befor I leave.

"Come to the second floor."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Hurry squall!"

I get to the elevator and press the up button. "Who are you? How are you able to talk to me from so far away?"

"It's me rinoa."

"..." I enter the elevator and press the second flor button. "This better be important.."

"It's..It's seifer..I saw something."

"What do you mean?"

"Quickly! I might not be able to show you!"

Once the elevator door opens I dash out. "Where are you?"

"The balcony."

I run down the hall and take a sharp right turn just barely missing a student. "Hey watch it!"

I push open the the only door in my way and there on the banister of the balcony stood rinoa looking out at the distance. "Rinoa!" I run up to her and she turns to face me. "Rinoa get down!"

"Don't worry."

"Rinoa how were you able to talk to me from such distance? And what do you mean you-"

"Saw seifer? Ellone agve me her powers.."

"Powers? You are a sorceress now?"

"I can only see parts of the future."

"Rinoa..what did you see?"

"A great evil is coming and seider joined them."

"Bull shit!"

"It is true."

"He wouldn't join no evil nothing." I turn and start to walk off.

"You are the reason why he joined..."

I stop in my tracks. "..." I feel her put a hand on my shoulder.

"See the truth." There was a bright flash of light and suddenly I was looking at bodies scattered all over the lobby of balamb garden.

"No.." I run up to one of the fallen SeeD members and try to touch her but my hand goes through her. "Who did this?"

"You know who..." There was a loud exsplosion and suddenly quistis comes flying out of the elevator. "Quistis!" I absent mindedly reach for my gunblade but it wasn't there. "Damn!"

"There he is." I look to the elevator and watch seifer come out. I go up to him and try to stop him but he walks through me. I watch in horror as he walks up to quistis and chops her head off without second thought. Then he simply leaves.

"No..Seifer!" I run after him. "Seifer." After he gets some distance away from the garden he turns around to look at it. I face the garden also and watch as it exsplodes.

"You are the cause squall.."

"I...I.." I fall to my knees. "Rinoa what did I do?" slowly everything fades and goes back to normal.

"Over time you and him will build a bond but his bond with paine is stronger. You will get overly jealous and try to keep them apart. Try as you might his love for her grows. He soon proposes to her-"

"No more...Just...how can I keep ths from happening?"

"Simple. Ignore him and let him have paine. If you stay in his life then it will be the end no matter what you do."

"I..understand.." I slowly get up then leave as tears fall from my eyes.

Rinoa watched him leave then suddenly laughs. "What a fool!" A light blue light encircles her body and she slowly morphed into kuja. "Mmmm master will be pleased."

SEIFER POV

I've been searching for squall for awhile and it was getting dark. "Damn it!"

"Hey seifer!" I look over to paine and that damn cowboy.

"Woowee! We had a blast!" chirped the playboy cowboy.

"Has any of you seend squall?"

"Yes I have dickface."

"Where?" She points to the bench by the fountain. "Ok stay here." I half jog over to squall and sit next to him.

"What do you want almasy?"

"Oh I don't know...maybe you in a dress princess."

"You are sick."

I place my hand on his inner thigh and he whacks it away. "Fiesty."

"Don't ever touch me." He stands. "You disgust me."

I stand up. "What the hell is your problem leonheart?"

"You are!" he walks off to the parkinglot and I follow.

"Squall talk to me." He ignores me and proceeds down the hall. Annoyed I grab his arm and force him against the wall."What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Get off!"

"Not until you tell me what is wrong!"

"I don't like you seifer. We are rivals."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Just 'cause I let you fuck me doesn't mean I care for you!"

My heart suddenly becomes heavy. "Then why let me?"

"You are such an idiot. I just wanted to see what it was like." he pushes me off of him. " You know me so well, right seifer? Then you know I can't stand morons and you are a moron. I never cared for you and I can't belive you fell for my lies. To make it simple I used you for my personal reasons!" squalls heart cried when he said all those lies.

I look down as I feel my eyes water. All of this was too much. _He..It..I.._ I simply walk away without another word.

KUJA POV

I bow down befor my master as the piano comes to a stop. "Master the idiot fell for the plan."

"Very good and the other?"

"Spirit is broken."

"I'm not so sure."

"Master?"

"That boy can be very stubborn. I want you to break him again."

"How?"

He smiles. "By using love of course. This time it's paines turn to break him."

I swueal in delight. "You make me hot!" I watch him wave his hand and I fly onto his lap. "Ohhh master!" I run my tounge up his cheek as he played with the base of my tail.

"Don't play with him too much kuja."

"But I want to play with seifer!"

"Ultimecia!" I pout wanting to be alone with my maste longer. "Don't be sad kuja." I look away to the door and it opens, ultimecia coming in.

"You called?"

"Yes I need you to make my pet here looke like paine."

"Very well." she rolls her wrist then stick her hand out and blows blue sparkles at me. The sparkles rain over my body and I slowly morph into paine. "Will that be all?"

"Yes." With that said she leaves. "Play nice my pet." I kiss him and wink.

PAINE POV

I walk down the hall to the boys dorm with irvine next to me.

"Paine are you really a lesbian?"

"No i'm bisexual."

"Me too."

I stop walking and look at him. "Really now?"

"Yes."

I walk fast to catch up with him. "What do you think happened to seifer?"

"I reckon him 'n' squall went at it."

I laugh. "Does that turn you on?"

He wraps his arm around my neck and gives me a noogie. "Dirty girl!"

We stop infront of seifers door and I look at the keypad.

"So you want to check on him?"

"Yes I suppose. You know the code?"

"No but I know the hack code."

"Oh show me." He tips his hat to me and I watch as he put in several number codes. "That is alot to put in."

"Yea it's designed to make you frustrated." he smiles at me. "Ok go on in and i'll be on my way." I nod at him and he walks away.

I step up to the door and it automatically opens. "Seifer?" I slowly walk into the dark room. "Seifer?" I squint my eyes as if it would help me see better and I spot someting by the window. "Hey you.." I walk to the window and open the blinds to let the stars and moon bring some light into the room.

"..."

"Geez seifer me and irvine waited for you."

"..."

"You ass-" I look to him and swore the man I saw had no soul. "Seifer?" I kneel infront of him.

"I have been used but no anymore.."

"Who used you?"

"Just a bastard. That will be the last time I get used!" I watch the as the anger rises in him and he balls his hands into fist. "No one fucks with almasy!"

I smile finding his anger sexy. "Why not start over almasy?"

"Oh I will..get me some black hair dye, some chains, a needle and piercings."

I grab his hand. "Everything is all in my room. I already have all that."

"...?"

"Just come on dickface." I pull him hard and he finally stands and follows me to my room.

SQUALL POV

Last night irvine came to my room and questioned me about seifer. He said it was obvious I loved seifer which caught me off guard. I tol him of my dreams and how I told seifer off but I didn't tell him why.

Today irvine treated me to breakfast and now we are sitting on a bench infront of the fountain. "Want some beef jerky squall?"

I sigh bringing my legs up on the bench then lay back, my head resting on irvines lap. "Sure.." He pulls out some jerky out of the bag and feeds it to me.

"You shouldn't let him go squall."

"Yea yea..."

"You love him right?"

"Nnn..."

"You would do anything for him?"

"Maybe.."

"I bet he would do the same for you. If you went to hell he would follow."

"Your point?"

"Oh forget it..."

I know what he was talking about I was just playing dumb. _Maybe...Should I join him? Would I follow him to this evil?_

"Woowee! Is that you seifer?" I blink a couple times and turn my head to see paine and a male next to her. _Wait that's seifer! _He was so different. His hair was jet black and spiked up. His pants black with chains and was slightly baggy. A fishnet sleeveless shirt huged his sexy tined chest. A chain graced his neck with his trademark cross. On his lower right lip was a piercing as well as one on his eyebrow.

"See something you like leonheart?" he runs his tounge slowly over his upper lip to reveal a tounge piercing.

"You wish..."

"You know you want it.." and it was true.

Irvine smiles at seifer. "You look mighty good seifer, as well as you paine."

She rolls her eyes. "You are such a player."

Seifer looks to irvine. "So you have a new boy toy?" I glare at seifer who only smirks. "Paine im going to the library. Meet me there and i'll help you on monster study."

"Ok." He walks off then she faces irvine. "Did I do a good job?"

"Why yes paine, judging by squalls bulge I think you did a great job!"

I sit up quickly. "Irvine!"

"Yes?"

"You are sick.." I get up and walk away.

Paine looks to irvine. "We have to get them together."

"I know..Hmm..Jealousy should get t othem."

"I like the way you think."

SEIFER POV

I grab the monster encyclopedia then head for the horro section. The people I pass by looks at me and wonder who I am until they catch a glimpse of the scar squall gave to me. _Squall..._I run a finger down my scar. I grab the book I want and head to the counter to check them out.

"Oh seifer! I almost didn't recognize you. Will that be all?"

"If a girl with silver hair comes in tell her I headed for the squad."

"Sure no problem."

I take the books and leave. _Does paine like that cowboy? No it is obvious he is a playboy. Does squall like him?_ I growl low then suddenly run into someone that cause us both to fall. "Hey watch it!"

"You ran into me almasy!"

I slowly get up and look to the bastard who ran into me. "Leonheart!"

He slowly gets up and glares at me. "Just leave me alone you dumb blonde."

"I'm not blonde."

He walks past me. "Once a blonde always a blonde."

I grab him byt the back of his neck and slam him face first into the wall. "Say that again..." He kicks back nailing me on my shin and it causes me to momentarily loosen my grip.

"Dumb blonde!" He spins around then punches me in the mouth. I stumble back and wipe the blood trailing down the side of my mouth away. I look to him and he just runs his tounge over the blood coming from his lower lip. _Damn.._I swing at him and he ducks causing me to hit the wall behind him. He quickly tackles me to the ground and pins my hands.

SQUALL POV

I stradle his hips and keep his hands pinned. "Instead of changing your image you should have changed your fighting skills." He bucks his hips which startles and arouse me but I keep a firm grip on his wrists.

"You might have speed but I have strength." And befor I know it he shifts us so he is ontop of me with my hands held above my head.

"Get off!" He brings my wrists together then holds them with one hand. He runs his free hand down my side then firmly places it on my hip. _I want to be like this forever._

"Squall..."

I look at him and he gets closer to my face. I wrap my legs around his waist then thrust up. "You still want me don't you?"

He runs his tounge over my bottom lip. "I," He kisses my brow. "Want," he kisses and sucks on my neck which causes me to whimper. He then sucks in my earlobe then slowly pulls away. "You dead." My eyes widen and my heart sinks. _No..no,no please take it back, please! _

He lets my wrists go then removes my legs from around his waist. He gets up then pulls me up. "Squall...stay out of my way from now on." I look in his eyes and can tell he was serious. _I..will be out of your life for you. I just wish it didn't have to be this way. _He grabs the forgotten books and leaves. _Seifer...I love you._

SEIFER POV

I head for the squad and try to calm down. _Next time i'll kill him. Slow? Maybe. Painful? Definately._

"Seifer..." I shake my head. "Seifer!"

I look ahead and see paine. "Hey cunthead." I walk up to her.

"Stop thinking about squall."

"I just want to hurt him."

"Looks like he hurt you." She places her fingers gently on my lips. "You are such an idiot." with that said she slaps me.

"What was that for?" She just smiles then runs down the hall. "Hey wait!" I run after her._ Damn she's fast._ I run down the hall to the stage and look around. "Paine?"

PAINE POV

As I head down the hall to the stage I hear seifer call my name.

"Paine where did you go?"

I walk up to him. "I'm right here."

He slightly jumps then looks to me. "How did you get behind me?"

I look at his busted lip then slightly touch it. "What happened?"

"You know what happened. Why did you smack me?"

"Smack you? I-" _Shit..They must've found me. _"Because I felt like it."

I watch seifer set two books on the stage then jump up on the ledge. "C'mon paine." He offers his hand which I accept. With one swift motion he pulls me up on the stage and into his arms. I look into his eyes and we stay like this for awhile. "Paine..."

"Yes?" He pulls me close then kisses me. _I shouldn't be doing this...But i'm supposed to get squall jealous right? This is practice on what I should do. _I slowly wrap my arms around his neck. _It's been so long since I had this kind of attention. Since gippal..._ I feel him run his fingers lightly up my back which causes me to shiver then he pulls away.

"Shall we begin our study paine?" He lets me go then sits on the edge of the stage.

"Yes." I sit down next to him and he opens the book.

IRVINE POV

Me and squall watch paine and seifer from a distance. "Well squall it lookse like he completely got over you." I look at him and see the rage in his eyes. "Squall?"

"He is not over me he is just using her..."

"Oh really?"

"Yes..to get me jealous. Hmph..two can play at that game." He grabs my hand. "C'mon."

"Oh boy..."

SQUALL POV

The past week has been hell. When seifer and paine walk by I always jump on irvines lap and kiss him but it doesn't seem to affect seifer. He walks on by with an arm around paines waist. _This is driving me crazy..Maybe he really is over me. I know I should be out of his life but it's so hard!_

"Squall?"

I look to irvine. "Yes?"

"This has gone on too long for me."

"What?"

"We are going on a picnic with those two and you will make up with seifer."

"But-"

"No it's time you do what your heart wants."

_He is right. I need to do this. I don't care what will happen i'll follow seifer to the end of the world. I will finally tell that bitch paine off._

SEIFER POV

The past week has been great. Paine and I have been getting closer and found out we had alot in common. Ever since the day we kissed she has been cuddling with me more and acting like my girlfriend. Today I will ask her to be mine at this picnic irvine wants us to go to. _I wonder what this picnic is about..._

"Hey dickface." I smile at her then kiss her cheek. "C'mon irvine is waiting." She takes my hand and leads me outside the garden.

"Hey cunthead." She looks at me and I grab her waist.

"Seifer!" I shower her in sloppy kisses as she laughs. "Seifer!"

I head a car pull up then everal honks. "Cool down there seifer."

I let paine go then look to irvine who was the driver. "I can't help it." Paine quickly jumps in the passenger seat and smiles. I get in the back seat to find squall. "..."

The ride had been long and painful. How was it painful? Squall fell asleep and his head landed on my lap when we hit a speed bump. I didn't disturb him when I should have because he cut off the circulation to my legs. "..."

At our destination I look around and realize that not only are we in the middle of nowhere bu at a beach in the middle of nowhere.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I look to squall as he closes his eyes when a light breeze came. "Lets not fight today seifer..Lets..have a normal day."

I smirk. "A normal day is when I kick your ass."

"You are such an asshole."

"Hey dickface and birdy! Come here and help!"

I elbow squall and we both go over to help.

PAINE POV

I quietly watch seifer as he talks with irvine about a girl named selphie. _It's a shame I have to let you go. I've grown so attached to you. I feel like I can tell you anything._

"So selphie considers these speople in shumi village to be her family?"

"Yes."

I could feel eyes on me and look to squall. I smile as his gaze intenses. "I think I will use the girls room."

"There are some bushes just over that hill." I smile at irvine then leave.

SQUALL POV

I lay down on the blanket and rest my head on seifers lap.

"Why can't you rest on irvines lap? He is your boyfriend."

"He is not."

"Hey boys." I look over to see paine walking our way with her hips swinging from side to side. "Get off my man squall." I glare at her as I slowly sit up. She bends over and runs her finger under seifers chin. "Squall is right, you are a moron."

"WHat are you saying paine?"

"You are so stupid and emotionally weak. Squall told us everything that happened between you two. I just wanted to see if you're as easy as he claims. Thanks for the fun moron." My jaw drops as I watch her leave.

"You told her squall? So this all was a game?" He turns to me with watery eyes. "I'm going to leave and you won't follow me." He then got up and left.

"Wow what did you do squall?"

"That bitch..." I get up and run after paine and see her walk into a heavy wooded area. _I am going to kick your ass. _I walk over then hide behind a tree when I see blue light suround her. _The hell? _Slowly she becomes someone else. Her hair grows out then turns sky blue and her body gets more curvy. _Who the? _The person faces me with a playful smile.

PAINE POV

I walk back to where the boys were at but only find irvine. "They made up already?" I smile.

"You have the nerve to act like you didn't do a thing. How could you say such harsh things to seifer?"

"What harsh things?"

"Don't play dumb! I should have known you were a wolf in sheeps clothing."

"Irvine it wasn't her." We both look over to squall who had his gunblade to some mans throat. "It was this guy. He used some sort of magic to look like her."

"Oh.." Irvine faces me. "Mighty sorry paine."

I look the man over and feel my throat tighten. _No! It's him! _"You killed yuna!"

Kuja smiles at me. "That's right."

Squall shoves kuja. "You know him?"

Kuja giggles. "Paine you haven't told them yet? How you come from a different time."

"Paine what is he talking about?"

"Why squall you should be more concerned with what is happening to seifer."

"Siefer!"

I shake my head, "Whar are you saying you asshole?"

Irvine draws his gun and aims it at kuja. "You're coming with us."

SEIFER POV

I walked from the others as far as possbiel befor I fell to my knees and sob. _They were in it together. I fell for their game. _I punch the sand. _Fuck them...Fuck them all!_

"Poor boy..." I look up to see a strangely dressed man with white hair. "You mustn't fret over weaklings like them. Come with me and i'll take you to my lord."

"Why the hell sould I?"

"Because our group is made of people like you. We stand together like a family and don't take shit from anyone." He extends a hand to me. "Join our family and gain power. We will protect you." I reach out for his hand.

"Seifer don't!" I turn to see the others and some strange guy. I look away when squall heads for me. "Seifer don't go. Stay with me please!"

"Fuck you squall and fuck you paine!"

SQUALL POV

I dash to seifer the moment he reaches for that white haired mans hand. "Seifer don't!" By the time I grab for him he takes the mans hand and they both disappear. "No!"

I hear paine and irvine cry out in pain so I turn around to see them both on the ground and that strange man laughing. "You all played right into my trap."

I grit my teeth. "Where is seifer?"

"And to think you called him a moron when you are the one who fell for the whole rinoa thing."

"That was you? It was all a lie?"

"Not all...You are the cause he joined because you broke his heart."

"You bastard!"

"No i'm kuja. If you want to see him again then tell paine to hand over the crystals. You know where we'll be at paine." He giggles then vanishes.

I walk over to paine and put the tip of my gunblade to her throat. "What the hell is going on?"

"As kuja said, I come from another time, the future."

"How?"

"The time crystal, also known as the time sphere..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
